Benimaru Nikaido (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840178 |altname = Benimaru Nikaido |no = 7191 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description =Guerriero dalla bellezza elettrizzante, Benimaru varcò un portale verso un mondo alieno e subì un attacco mentale da un male che pensava fosse già stato sconfitto. Nonostante ciò, la sua volontà mentale e il potere dell’amicizia lo aiutarono a liberarsi delle catene insidiose in cui si trovava e riuscì così a rimettersi in forze. Mentre raggiungeva i suoi amici e si preparava a una battaglia sotto il cielo alieno, scoprì di essere arrivato al momento opportuno. Si stava tenendo infatti un rituale oscuro e lui, insieme ai suoi amici, doveva fermarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi. |summon = Guardami! Ti mostrerò come sboccia la bellezza! |fusion = Io? Sconfitto? Non dire sciocchezze, ahah! |evolution = Allora, sono forte o sono forte? Sono il migliore! |hp_base = 5530 |atk_base = 2030 |def_base = 2030 |rec_base = 2030 |hp_lord = 7900 |atk_lord = 2900 |def_lord = 2900 |rec_lord = 2900 |hp_anima = 9017 |rec_anima = 2602 |atk_breaker = 3198 |def_breaker = 2602 |atk_guardian = 2612 |hp _guardian = 7113 |def_guardian = 3212 |hp_oracle = 7113 |def_oracle = 2751 |rec_oracle = 3347 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 56 |ls = Lampo del caos |lsdescription = Aumenta tutti i parametri (40%); aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (100%, con danni -50%); riduce il costo di BB del 25%; aggiunge possibilità di attacchi normali su tutti i nemici (30%, con penalità 50%) |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty, 25% reduction & 30% chance with 50% damage penalty |bb = SDM: Rai-Kou Ken I |bbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta il numero dei colpi normali (100%, con danni al 100%) per 3 turni; aumenta il proprio ATT (200%) per 3 turni; probabilità di infliggere Ferita, Debolezza e Paralisi (85%) |bbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 200% Atk & 85% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = a |bbgauge = 21 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = SDM: Rai-Kou Ken II |sbbdescription = Combo di 21 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta numero di colpi normali (200%, con danni al 100%), barra BB sotto attacco (4-7 CB) e indicatore OD (8%) per 3 turni; attacchi normali su tutti i nemici (50% di penalità) per 3 turni |sbbnote = Adds +2 hit to each hit count, fills 5-7 BC, 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = SDM: Rai-Kou Ken MAX |ubbdescription = Combo di 26 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; aumenta numero di colpi normali (300%, con danni al 100%), ATT (300%) e indicatore OD (50%) per 3 turni; attacchi normali su tutti i nemici (50% di penalità) per 3 turni |ubbnote = Adds +3 hits to each hit count with extra hits dealing 100% damage, 350% Atk & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Iaigeri |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta il numero di colpi normali (100%, con danni al 100%), aumenta la velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD (200%) per 1 turno quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità (5000) e aggiunge l'elemento tuono agli attacchi con BB/SBB |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count & 300% fill rate after 5000 damage |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 840177 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e REC |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF e PS |omniskill1_3_sp = 30 |omniskill1_3_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = +50% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT, DIF, REC e PS dell'Abilità Leader (+10%) |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aumenta i danni degli attacchi normali su tutti i nemici dell'Abilità leader (+20%) |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aumento dei danni degli attacchi normali su tutti i nemici di SBB (+10%) |omniskill4_3_note = -20% penalty. 30% damage penalty total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento velocità di riempimento dell’indicatore OD del SBB (+2%) |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = L'effetto AE su attacco normale dell'UBB dura 4 turni |notes = |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = Benimaru Nikaido Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Arena)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS *30 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Aumenta i danni degli attacchi normali su tutti i nemici dell'Abilità Leader (+10%) |-| Set 2 (utility)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS *30 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD del SBB (+2%) |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS *30 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *20 Sp - Aumento dei danni degli attacchi normali su tutti i nemici di SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD del SBB (+2%) **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3/Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS *30 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 20% *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD del SBB (+2%) *40 Sp - L'effetto AE su attacco normale dell'UBB dura 4 turni **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}